Visu Akashi
"I can see your past, present, and future. However for me to tell you your future, there will be a price" Visu Akashi is a Permanent Original Character that was created by DyerDexter under the Manifest by the name of Misha Hayase. He is a pothead shaman who enjoys his time with his group of friends. His most visible traits are Laziness and Straightforwardness which makes him important to the creator due to Visu being based off the trait of Laziness and Straightforwardness. Apperance Visu Akashi typically wears almost the same thing everyday. He has brown hair with reddish tints in the roots with hazel eyes that are very warm. He usually has a jacket draped over his shoulders; usually a dark green jacket with a collar. He usually wears a gray blue long sleeve shirt with a design that has "31" on the chest. For his choice in pants, he would settle for black sweats that either reach his ankles or knees. For shoes, he would perfer wooden sandals but in colder weathers such as winter, he will wear black boots. He has three piercings on his right ear, both of his nipples pierced, and his belly button pierced. Personality Lazy l Straight Forward l Carefree l Affectionate l Easygoing Self-Controlled l Charming l Determined l Honest l Mischievous Visu Akashi is one of the more laid back people. At times, he is very gullible and prone to panic. He appears to be slightly slow in the head where he tends to talk absurdly which leaves many people baffled. He dislikes it when people compares fortune telling to occult since he believes that they are not the same thing and won't be afraid to point out the differences. He is a very relaxed and lazy person which makes him appear to be stress free most of the time. He barely feels any strain of stress at all in his life due to his carefree and easygoing attitude. He tends to flirt with people he consider attractive by calling them 'cutie'. His mischievous trait is visible when he's scheming something or plotting something to achieve what he desires. Once he wants something or decides it's worth his time, he will be determined to obtain it or get what he wants. He will use whatever means it would take him to obtain it. He dislike dishonesty to extreme. He is a very honest man but when a certain subject comes up or when he doesn't want to pursue the topic or answer a question, he tends to stay quiet and smile or change the topic. He rarely displays other emotions that could be considered destructive to society due to his self-control. His level of self-control allows him to appear very carefree, relaxed, and lazy person. Visu loves to be affectionate to other people in means of nuzzling, cuddling, or even giving very comforting touches. He is not ashamed to be who he is in public where other people can see him. He prefers to be an open book to other people but also likes to have his privacy on certain subjects. He enjoys smoking weed/pot a lot which also contributes to his appearance of being an easygoing person. History Coming Soon.... Powers and Weapons * Fortune Telling * Tarot Cards * Palm Reading * Precognition * Spells Visu's choice of weapons are: Crystal Ball and Tarot Cards Rank: 8/10 : Stamina: 4/5 : Defense: 4/5 : Offense: 3/5 : Strength: 3/5 : Agility: 3/5 : Speed: 3/5 Relationships *'Rui Himura: '''Visu's main supplier for the weed he smokes. In exchange for the free weed, Visu keeps an eye on Ryker and Decimus Himura, mainly Ryker. He makes sures Ryker doesn't get in trouble that would cause Rui to get involved. Abel was able to meet Rui through Visu, Ryker, and Decimus. *'Kushi Owasa:' Visu's current lover who is a baseball player like Abel. Kushi is also on Abel's team. Visu tends to be playful and affectioate with the other male when they're near each other. He is also Visu's first love and the first person to make Visu to drop the sexual favors out of his deals with customers he has. Visu has met Kushi through his best friend, Abel. *'Abel Akru :' Visu's best friend of all time. Visu and Abel are usually seen hanging around each other or lingering around each other. They even share a dorm room together. They are part of a group of friends that they are selective of. Visu and Abel have been elites in their talents which allowed them to go to Spera Academy and they both escaped together with their friendship and hope. Abel is Visu's only powerful support system. Visu was adopted by Abel's parents when he was 10 years old and he has been very close to Abel since then. *'Anzai Monimaru:' Anzai is a close friend of Visu's due to a group of friends that Visu and Abel hang out with most of the time. Anzai and Visu at first did not get along; always calling each other the freak. Anzai thought Visu was a con artist freak who believed in such thing as Supernatural was real. Visu thought Anzai was a freak due to the way he talks and how he breed animals. However, over time and especially when Visu and Anzai were left alone with each other, they started to become friends with each other and now they share jokes and have lighten up around each other. *'Ryker Himura:' Ryker is one of Visu's close friends and their friendship has been an odd one. At the beginning of their friendship, Visu was greatly afraid of Ryker due to Ryker's anger managment problems and tough guy act. But due to spending time in the gang where he was forced to have direct contact with Ryker, he saw a whole new side of Ryker which lead to Visu able to be comfortable around Ryker and respect him greatly. *'Decimus Himura:' Decimus is another close friend of Visu's due to the group that they hang out with. Vius at first has always done his best to avoid Decimus due to his weed habits. Decimus' perfectionism for the rules and laws were a turn off for Visu in terms of learning about Decimus. However, once Decimus learned to mellow out, Visu began to attempt a friendship with Decimus which is a strong friendship they have right now. *'Caden Yasujiro:' Caden is one of Visu's good friends due to the group of friends they share. Caden's shy personality allowed Visu's mellow personality to mush well in terms of friendship. Visu would be the one who comforts Caden whenever Caden gets scared or about to cry. Due to this, Visu developed a protective sense over Caden and isn't willing to just hand him over to anyone. He basically taken Caden under his wing as a little brother. *'Denzel Shane:' Denzel is one of good friends that Visu has due to the group of friends he has. Denzel's friendly personality allowed Visu's mello personality to get along with the other male. As much as Visu dislikes exercising at times, Denzel is able to drag him along with the exercises he does with Abel to help the shaman keep in shape. *'Kuza Owoata:' Kuza is a close friend of Visu's due to the group of friends that he always lingers around. Visu is also part of Kuza's gang as the Hunting Dog. *'Cain Traekz:' *'Ikuze Akru:' *'Lint Akru:''' Trivia *He has boxes after boxes full of extra crystal balls and tarot cards to replace his crystal ball and tarot deck if they ever get damaged. *He has his specialized Tarot deck which holds up to 76 cards of all arcanas; both Major and Minor. *He does only one type of drugs: Pot/Weed. He is known as a pot head to some people which is a teasing running gag with him. *He is a survivor of Spera Academy; Having escaped by fixing up a hummer car that was broken down in the auto-shop class with Caden's skills and driving it out of the academy after losing two of his friends' lives there. *If Visu had murdered someone in Spera Academy and been found out during class trail, his execution would been: He would been dragged off to the execution section where a weed farm would appear around Visu in a confined location. He would frantically look around while exclaiming that it was all self-defense for the murder he had committed, calling out to his friends to save him. He would continue crying for help until he smells burnt weed which would draw his attention to the fact that the weed around him are catching fire and the flames were growing closer to him. Realizing he was going to burn to death, Visu tries to fan out the flames but it ultimately ends in a failure as Visu is caught on flame and is burnt to death. *If Visu had been murdered during his stay at Spera Academy, he would been murdered in this manner: He would enter a room by himself, more likely the landuary room where he would attempt to wash his friends' clothes and his own. He would been asked by someone that he would have considered either an ally or potential customer to do a reading for them which then he would strike a deal since they were trapped in the academy. The deal would been something that Visu would be interested in and as he's engrossed in doing the reading for the person, he would been whacked over the head rather hard enough to bash his skull in with his own crystal ball. *He has a pet ferret named Mancio. The ferret is very energtic and loves to prank Abel. Visu akashi by dyerdexter-d6qzsox.png|Visu Akashi Official design|link=http://dyerdexter.deviantart.com/art/Visu-Akashi-408137217 Category:Akashi Visu Akashi Visu Akashi